Insanity
by roseflorintine
Summary: Modern. Daine is an unstable girl, who can't quite remember her past. What happens when she meets Numair, a doctor who just might bring out the real her... and discover what had really happened in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Lindhall Reed gazed at the girl, trapped safely within a padded cell. Daine Sarrasri, a victim of a terrible riot, had snapped when her mother had been killed right before her eyes. The girl had gone feral, ripping and tearing with her nails, screeching at everyone. Finally, they had to tranquilize her, before she really killed someone. When they had transported her into the mental institute, she was still a little bit wrong in the head, but in a different way. Her eyes were perpetually glazed over, and she was unable to function unless told to do so. From time to time, she would be lucid, but those were few and far apart, and most of them were only when a male came near her, and involved hysterical noises and tears. One month had passed, and yet still nothing had changed. Lindhall Reed didn't have to be a genius to know one thing: Something had to be done.

Daine POV

This was one of her rare moments of lucidity. She relished the feeling of having control over her own body. Hesitantly, in an almost childlike manner, she looked at her fingers. Long slender, strong and calloused, they were the fingers of a person who worked hard. But then her eyes caught a finer detail. Her fingernails were not encrusted with dirt, as appeared upon first glance, but instead were coated with blood. She looked at them in horror. How had blood gotten there? Then it all came rushing back. The mob, the terrible anger…the box she was trapped in. A bitter fear coursed through her body. She launched herself at the wall, feeling her hands meet plush material. Her hands roamed across the walls, searching for a latch, a handle, anything to get her out of this madhouse. But she found nothing, and her fingers left only rust-brown stains on the pristine walls. Then a single petrifying thought raced across her mind: _What if there isn't a way out?_ As soon as the thought flashed across her head, she felt her mind once again retreat into herself. Faintly, she felt her body hid the ground with a _thud_, and was transported back into the past, to that horrifying day.

_One Month Earlier_

Daine bit her lip, waiting for her mother had come back. Dinner was on the table, her homework was completed, and even the pots and pans were already washed and stacked up in a small cupboard. Mom was always busy, being an only parent, but she was usually home by six. It was _eight_. She bit down harder as she paced over and over again on the worn oak floor in front of the table, worrying. Suddenly, a long bang rang across the house as Sarra ran in, soaked in sweat, her auburn curls sticking to her forehead. "Oh, God Daine, _run_!"

Daine stared at her incomprehensively, confused. Sarra grabbed her hand, and hoisted her up just as the front door burst open again. Daine snapped out of her shocked state, as mother and daughter both ran for the back door. Shouting and screaming came from the front door, loud and raucous.

Daine and Sarra were fast and healthy, but both could not outrun the mob, powered by anger and hatred. The people surrounded them pulling them down, swamping them in a flood of bodies. And then the horrors started.

Daine screamed and screamed, but it seemed like no one could hear her. She fought and punched, but soon eight burly men restrained her, and she could only kick and cry. Sarra was punched, beaten, and abused brutally, and Daine could only watch. Daine's mother was a strong woman, but even she could only take so much. After what seemed like an eternity of hell, Sarra froze, and started coughing, her lips turning a crimson red as her blood stained them.

Daine stood in mute horror as her face was sprayed with blood. She could only watch as her mother shuddered, once, twice, and went limp. The people around her _cheered. _They _cheered_ at her mother's death. Deep inside her, some primal instinct kicked in, and she saw a film of red. She screeched as she wrenched free a hand, impossibly strong in her almost-insanity. Her nails, fairly long since she hadn't trimmed them in a while, slashed across one man's face. He screamed as he went down, clutching his eyes. She lashed out in every direction, clawing and kicking.

Men and women went down before her wrath. She looked frightful, sprayed in blood, with the eyes of a rabid animal, not a human.

Her hair had gone wild, standing around her head almost life a halo. Faintly, she heard noises. Later, She would remember them as police sirens, but at the time, she didn't care. She punched, and bit people, and refused to stop, even when the front door opened.

Men in black clothes came in, and took away the filthy murderers that she had beaten up. Then they turned to the corpses. She was already crouched down, panting as her wild eyes summed these men up, and she once again went berserk as they touched her mother's corpse. And so it started again, her brutal fighting. Finally, one man shouted something and pointed a silvery device at her. She felt a prick, and then her world swirled, and went black…

_Back to Present_

Men in odd white costumes had taken her into an odd place that smelled funny. They poked and prodded, and stuck things in her arm to black her out when they needed to. Then they had sent her into this room. It was white, all white, and with padded walls. She hated it. It was like a cage, and cages were terrible things. And so her world had become the world of an animal, full of disjointed thoughts, and the simple urges to eat and sleep, spaced only with brief moments of lucidity. This was what Daine Sarrasri had become.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, I decided to continue this a bit, to see where it goes. I'm really enjoying this, and would appreciate a review or two, thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Numair POV

Numair stepped into Dr. Reed's Clinic for the Troubled. "Numair!" Lindhall, his old teacher greeted him with a smile and a pat on the back.

"Hello, Lindhall." Numair greeted easily, smiling at him. "I got an email from your secretary that says you wanted to see me?"

Lindhall's smile instantly dropped. "Yes." He said glumly. "I have a patient that is making no progress at all, even in five months. She refuses to speak, is terrified out of her wits when a male comes near her, and is like a rabid dog when made angry. I've tried everything from just talking to her to giving her some sort of object of interest just to see how she reacts to it. Nothing. I'm just about ready to give up Numair." He confessed with a sigh.

Numair, who had listened intently to his explanation, nodded slowly. "Let me see this girl."

Lindhall hesitated. "I'm not sure about this Numair. She's dangerous. They say she had almost permanently blinded one man with only her nails."

Numair told him patiently, "You know me Lindhall, I'm not reckless."

He nodded before leading him down a passageway, to a large glass wall. "It's one-way glass." He explained. Numair didn't pay him any attention, instead looking at the girl inside. She had a wild mass of smoky curls, matted and twisted. Her skin was a pale creamy white. She was tucked in a ball, curled up so tightly as if to disappear from the world. As if she knew she was being watched, her position relaxed slightly as she slowly lifted her head, to look at Numair's eyes. They were really ordinary eyes, a quiet blue-gray, but the emotions behind them shocked Numair. Behind those eyes, emotions roil, chained up tightly by sheer will. But everything that she had bottled up had taken its toll on her. Her eyes were glazed over, and she was in so much pain, it was visible in every line in her body. She rose, eyes becoming more focused, as she pushed aside her sorrow. With a slender hand raised in front of her, she took a single step towards Numair. Then another. Step by step, she approached him, eyes scanning what appeared to be a solid wall to her. Her hand reached out… and met a wall. Daine's face crumpled as she dismissed it all as a silly thought, and a single tear slipped out of her eye.

The tear did it. Numair turned to Lindhall. "Do you have the keys to get inside the room?"

Lindhall stared at him in astonishment. "You don't want to go in there, do you?"

"Yes, I do, actually." Numair replied, still looking intently at Daine.

"Numair, you haven't seen her around men before. Half the time she starts crying, the other half she tries to blind them. The mob that hurt her was all men, and now she can't _trust_ them Numair. Again, she's like a _rabid dog_."

Numair just looked at him. "Do you have the keys, Lindhall?"

Lindhall just sighed, muttering about _rash decisions_ and _shouldn't be doing this_. But nevertheless, he handed over a single silver key, and pointed to the door.

Numair went over there, and stuck the key in the lock. Turning it, he heard a _click_ as the door unlocked. He paused for a second, then turned the handle.

Daine POV

She had sensed something there, and she knew it. Someone _had_ been watching her. Right? She had been relieving the past, and then she had felt a pair of eyes. They weren't like the calculating eyes of the men in white, but laden with curiosity rather than reserved coldness. But no one had been there. She sat down again, curling up into her former position. A single tear slipped out of her eye and she wiped it away. She felt herself beginning to retreat again. Fragments of memories began to dance in front of her eyes. School, her mother, everything. She braced herself to remember it again. But then the door opened. That jerked her right out of her state, and she leapt to her feet. Who was coming in?

The door oh-so-slowly creaked open. A figure seemed to pause, then step in. The person was tall, with swarthy skin and mocha eyes…and was definitely male. Daine gasped, and leapt back, slamming against the wall. Her fingers scrabbled against the wall, looking for another way out. But there was only one door. She curled up into a ball, feeling the tears flood her eyes again. What did he want? Was he going to hurt her like those other men? A gentle touch on her arm sent her crawling away frantically. She glanced around to find the door, debating whether or not to make a run for it. But then her eyes came in contact with another pair of eyes. They were dark and soulful, playful on the surface, but with something deeper hidden inside. He murmured, "I'm not going to hurt you, you know."

She just stared. His face was kind, with a small smile adorning his mouth. It had been a long time since someone smiled at her like that, so long she had almost forgotten what it was like to be treated kindly. He held out a hand, an invitation. Some part of her, the tiny paranoid part that was scared of everything and everyone shrieked at her to run, to run away and never look back. But for the first time in a long time, she pushed it away. Her hand shot out, grabbing his. It enveloped her own pale white hand, the darkness standing out, and it had felt as good as she had known it would. "What's your name?" He asked his voice full of curiosity.

And when she opened her mouth, words actually came out. "Daine. Veralidaine Sarrasri."

AN: So…like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review; just click that button right down there. It has a speech bubble right next to it and says quite clearly, "Review this Story". Go on, it'll just take two minutes of your time.

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

AN: To clear up one little thing, I'm fairly sure I'm going to write down the words as a freak occasion. I'm usually a hopeless romantic, and always believe at love at first sight, hence the instant speaking. For now though, I think we'll have to say that all the confusion and stress of life, along with her decidedly muddled memories, has literally stolen her voice away.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

As soon as the words had popped from her mouth, that magical connection had been broken. It was as if she had been snapped out of a trance. But something still lingered there, and she was able to think and function a great deal more like a human. Still, it had been too long since she had trusted a human, and that part of her that had been scarred forever by those men took over. She yanked her hand away, falling clumsily to the floor, matted curls instantly shadowing her face. Her eyes became a more reserved color, carefully guarded, the eyes of an uncertain animal calculating the friendliness of a newcomer.

"Don't you trust me?" The man asked. She just looked at him for a long second, and then opened her mouth. But nothing came out but a rusty croak. She looked horrified, and then attempted to do so again. But nothing came out. She was once again mute. Suddenly it all seemed to come together. The men in the white clothes had given her voice back, only to take it away again. Anger rushed up. What sort of sick joke was this? Were humans really this heartless? She glared at the man, who took a half step back. Her eyes were no longer a neutral blue gray, but almost burned with intensity, asking him, _How could you do this to me?_ She crawled away to the far corner, against the wall. The message was clear. She no longer wanted to talk to him.

* * *

><p>Numair was bewildered. Everything had been going just right. She had even spoken, even if it was just a meager three words. But as soon as they had been uttered, something had changed. Another part of her, the frightened part, took over, and she had become fearful. And when she had been unable to speak…he had seen the horror on her face, and had seen it transform into anger. He understood too, deep inside. She was angry not just at him, but at the whole world. Her mother, her only family, had been snatched away in the space of an hour, and had been killed before her eyes. Then she had been carted away to an odd place that was uncomfortable, scary, and unfamiliar. She had been looked at by calculating eyes, not debating how to rescue her mind from the depths of despair and anger within her, but rather how to successfully cage her up in a way that was comfortable for her…but unbelievably stifling as well. And then she had been given her voice back for just one second, before it had been viciously torn from her throat yet again.<p>

No, Daine wasn't just angry at a person. She was angry at the world, how it had unjustly taken everything from her, leaving her broken, battered, and unstable.

* * *

><p>As soon as he had left, she had relaxed, letting herself mourn in silence about her voice. It was like a sliver of sunlight on a stormy day. Wonderful, unexpected, and elusive. Thinking about sunlight, her thoughts turned to the outdoors. It had been so long since she had seen the sun. Here, light was provided by fluorescent lights, in an uncomfortable white that hurt her eyes. In her mind, it would not compare to the mellow golden sunlight she often saw in summer and autumn. She remembered going with her mother to the country pastures, and the pony called Cloud that refused to let anyone but her ride. She remembered picking apples in a huge orchard, the sweet juice in her mouth when she bit into it. For Daine, nature had always been like a medicine to her. She loved fresh air and clear skies. But here, her sky was a dull white ceiling. Her sunlight was a bunch of bulbs. Her grass was a plush carpet. She was trapped in a small cube, surrounded by strangers. It finally became too much, and her body allowed the emotional exhaustion to take over.<p>

_She sat up in a meadow of wildflowers. It was her favorite kind of day, only a light cooling breeze, mild warmth in the air, with a promise of wonderful weather. Beside her she noticed someone else in the grass with her. "Mother?" She asked in disbelief._

_Sarra smiled at her kindly. "Yes, Daine, it's me. How has my little daughter been." She held out her arms as if Daine was five again._

_Daine jumped into them, hugging her mother tightly, the words rushing out, "It's terrible," She babbled out to those hazel eyes. "I can't talk, they locked me up in this _cube_ mother. All I see are these men in white coats. And when they send someone to talk to me, he gives me back my voice, and then he takes it _away_."_

_And so it all spilled out, how she felt as if she was in a madhouse, and how she couldn't even control her own body half the time, and she didn't even remember the events. _

_All through the time, Sarra just sat and stroked her hair, and finally interrupted. "Daine, honey, calm down. It can't be all bad."_

_Daine nodded furiously. "It can. All they're doing is toying with me. It's as if I'm a little guinea pig. They give me my voice and then just take it away, just to see how they react."_

_Sarra looked at her sternly. "Veralidaine Sarrasri, I thought I taught you better. Think about it for a second. Can someone just _give_ you a voice?"_

"_But—"Daine protested. _

"_No buts." Sarra said briskly. "It's impossible, and it's harebrained of you to think so." _

_Daine nodded weakly. "But I still can't speak." Her voice was amazingly childlike and plaintive, the voice of one who didn't know what to do or whom to turn to._

_Nothing lasts forever though, and this dream didn't. Already, Sarra was fading. "Don't leave!" Daine begged her mother._

"_I'm sorry Daine, but I must. But remember, I've always believed in you. When the time is right, you'll know what the right thing to do is. You always will. Goodbye, my daughter." And as her image faded away, She dropped something in Daine's hand, closing her fingers tightly around it._

Daine jerked into consciousness, rubbing her forehead. She sighed at the thought of the dream. It had been such a _nice _one. But then she felt a definite solid object in her hand, cold to the touch. She gently uncurled her fingers, and lying in the palm of her hand was a locket. So the dream had been real. Daine couldn't find it in herself to be surprised. These last few days of her life had been so surreal; nothing was a true shock anymore. She found a latch, and popped the locket open. Inside, it had a bit of writing. It said:

_Hope is a living dream_

Daine smiled at the locket. It seemed so classical of her mother to remind her of the phrase she had often told her, a quote from Aristotle. But it was true. After all, hoping _was_ a bit like a living dream. You could never be sure whether or not to trust it all, and it was like a leap of faith. It showed that you were willing to risk yourself being hurt to take a chance at it all. And now the only question left was, _Am I willing to risk it?_

AN: So… how was it? I don't think it was really my best, but I had to do all of this to set up for the bigger picture. Hope you enjoyed it, and review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So, I only got two reviews, but I guess it's better than nothing. However, I would really like more reviews, so if you're reading this story, please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: The plot is mine. The kitty is mine. The elderly woman is mine. Everything else is Tamora Pierce's.

Inside Daine, a battle raged. Half of her wanted to pick herself up and take the risk, try to get to know the mysterious man better. The other half reminded her incessantly of what had happened and could happen again. Her hand clutched the locket, holding it as if it was her last lifeline to the world. It was as if two people fought for dominance over her mind. One end had the old Daine, the one who was snapping at her to stop being a craven coward and to just get to know the man. The other half was the broken battered Daine that had been abused by the mob, who simply shook her head and whispered to her that it was too dangerous. Her nails reached up and tangled in her hair as she sat down heavily, struggling to breathe normally.

* * *

><p>Numair observed Daine from a small hidden camera in the corner of the room. Lindhall had apparently trusted him enough to give him control of it, after he had seen how upset Numair had been after his not-so-perfect encounter with Daine. He looked intently as Daine's hands fisted in her hair and she practically collapsed again. Shooting up, he decided to go and look in on her again. He doubted she would even notice him in her distressed state. Very gently, he pressed a button in the corner, and the door lock popped open. Striding over to it, he gently tugged it open, planning to peek in. But just then he heard a shout.<p>

"No, bad kitty!" One elderly woman hobbled after a runaway kitten. The kitten was adorably small, but fast too, and a dusty gray color, with intelligent amber eyes. It obviously did NOT enjoy the company of the elderly woman. It headed towards the nearest escape it could find… which just happened to be the opened door to Daine's cell.

* * *

><p>She felt herself once again receding into the depths of her mind, when yet another distraction pulled her out of it. A tiny meow, accompanied with the pricking of little claws was enough to draw her attention. Glancing down, her eyes met another pair of huge amber eyes. The kitten blinked at her innocently, and then snuggled up into her purring in contentment.<p>

Something in her melted. Hurriedly, she put the locket on, to free both hands. She scooped up the kitten and deposited it in her lap, scratching its head gently, giggling. The kitten had different plans, though. Bright, curious eyes caught sight of a swaying brown curl, and a single dainty little paw came up to bat at it. Daine smiled as the kitten just sat there, entranced by the swaying motion of the curl. Again and again, it reached up to bat at it, ignoring everything else. But all of a sudden, the kitten's head turned, and looked straight at where the door would have been. Daine's pulse raced. It was the same man!

She carefully plucked the kitten off her lap, gently depositing her on the floor, turning to face the man. He just looked at her, studying her face with his chocolate eyes. Hesitantly, she raised a hand. A thousand thoughts ran through her head. _Put it down!_ Her body screamed, but then she remembered Ma. She steeled herself towards all the fear and put her foot down. She would be strong. For Sarra. She waved at him, and forced a small smile, adverting her eyes.

The man's face morphed in shock, disbelieving. He opened his mouth, and was about to say something before the kitten decided she'd had enough of being ignored. Placing a paw on her leg and meowing bossily, it was obvious what she wanted. Daine picked her up, this time having a genuine smile on her face, and gently placed the cat on her shoulder. But apparently that wasn't high enough. Climbing her knotted up hair, the kitten reached the top of her head and sat there, looking very smug.

The man once again looked very shocked, but soon was laughing. He had such a nice laugh, open yet refined, with no deception in it. Soon Daine was smiling, then giggling, and then laughing with him. Her tiny body shook a little with the laughter, and Kitten (she had decided that would be the cat's name) scramble back down to her shoulder, giving her a disapproving meow.

When the merriment ceased, the man once again grew serious. He stood up from his hunched position and Daine noted that he was very tall. She smiled, imagining him when he was young. He must've been awfully clumsy and gangly. He extended a hand towards her once again, and this time she guessed that he had figured out the symbolic meaning behind him. One hand reached up to fiddle with the locket and the other hand reached out towards him, gripping his hand in a steady grasp. He looked down at her, and smiled. This time, she beamed back, and knew that this was the right decision.

* * *

><p>Lindhall was very confused. He had went looking for Numair, expecting to find him in the camera room, with no such luck. Then he had noticed that the button in the corner was pressed in, meaning the lock had somehow opened in Daine's little room. So, naturally, he panicked, images flashing through his head of Daine wreaking havoc on the building, so he sprinted towards her room. What he was <em>not<em> prepared to see was Daine beaming up at Numair, holding his hand, with a kitten sitting on her head. Some little part of his head also noted that the kitten looked really confused in an adorable way. "What on _Earth_ is going on here?" He demanded.

AN: I know, really, really short, and I'm sorry, but I'm bad at long chapters. And I also know that this one is a little bit rough around the edges, but I tried. PLEASE review. If you put me on your author alert list or story alert list, you can take the time and effort to type in a couple of words. I even allow anonymous reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another chapter! If you REVIEW for this one, I will also personally email to you a sneak peak at a maybe fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

At the sound of an unfamiliar man's voice, Daine whirled around, and slammed her back against a wall. Jostled by this motion, Kitten was once again forced to scramble down. The other man, she thought his name was Numair or something, turned towards her, speaking in a reassuring voice. Something inside her head triggered, and she could understand faintly what he was trying to get across. It was okay, she was safe with him. Inching forward, she grabbed his hand again, and turned to face the newcomer.

Numair admitted it to himself, he had totally panicked the moment he heard Lindhall. His first thought was Daine, and how she would react. As hopeful as he was for a full recovery, right now the main problem was her skittishness. She was like a wild animal in that sense, always looking out for danger; ready to bolt at the slightest hint of aggressiveness. "Now, Daine, it's okay. It's just Lindhall, you're perfectly safe, and he means no harm."

At first, her eyes just stared at him incomprehensively. She probably didn't even understand what he was saying. He felt his heart sink. But to his surprise, she suddenly nodded, and grabbed his hand with her tiny one, and turned to face Lindhall.

Numair almost laughed out loud at the sight of Lindhall. With his hair disheveled, and eyes bugging out in disbelief and confusion, he looked comical. "Numair," He said slowly. "Explain."

"Well, Daine here," He gestured at her. "Was going into one of her comatose states again, and so I got worried, and came in to check on her real fast. But, a kitten got in the room, and it made her relax, and now she's quite calm."

The kitten stood by Daine, looking at him critically, like a protector. When Lindhall stepped closer, it arched its back and _hissed_ at him, walking in front of Daine. She took her hand out of his, and reached down, picking up the kitten and scratching its forehead absentmindedly, soulful eyes still focused on his former teacher. Gently, Numair put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him, relaxing. "I want to take Daine out of here." He told Lindhall.

Lindhall's mouth opened and closed, gasping like a fish. "You WHAT?" He asked incredulously.

"I want to take her out of here." Numair repeated. "Can't you see? Daine's dying in here. She feels trapped. I think some fresh air and sunshine will do wonders for her."

At the word 'sunshine' Daine's eyes focused on him, looking hopeful, "See?" Numair asked.

Lindhall rubbed a hand over his eyes, sighing in defeat. "Alright, I'll get her some normal clothes from the lost and found. You can take her out for a walk in the gardens and to see the kennel, Numair. Please try to keep her from freaking out and going into a mental coma again."

Numair smiled in victory. "Great! I'll wait here with Daine. Could you please try to get her something comfortable?"

Lindhall just nodded, probably mentally spent. Numair sat down, content to observe Daine, who was oblivious to her surroundings. She played with the kitten, allowing it to bat at her curls and watch them swing rhythmically. Moments later, he returned with a pile of clothes in his hands. There was a pair of jeans, a simple shirt with little spirals on it, and some other items, including a brush. "There's a little bathroom right down the hall, I'm sure she'll know what to do." Lindhall told him briskly, taking his leave.

Taking her hand gently in his own, he tugged Daine up. She responded obediently enough, letting the cat follow along. Once at the bathroom, he handed her the clothes. "Just get changed and we can go outside, alright?" He told her gently.

He eyes stared at the clothes blankly, and then brightened with understanding. Clutching them, she ran inside the bathroom, and was out in a flash. With her hair combed, and dressed in normal clothes, he was startled by how… _normal _she looked. Daine could have passed as any other girl, not a patient in a mental hospital. Her grayish eyes looked at him, almost pleading, as if asking, _Can we go outside now?_ And so he did. In the center of the hospital, there was a little open space, with a stone pathway and little flower beds. As soon as they arrived, the kitten gave a squeak of joy, and dived into the flowerbeds, content to kick and paw at the colorful objects. Daine didn't move though. She just stood in the center of the garden, eyes closed, as if soaking it all up. In the light of the sun, her pale skin appeared to glow with a golden aura. She looked just like some sort of angel, content to simply stand serenely. "Daine?" He asked gently, breaking the silence. Her eyes snapped open, and focused on him. Throwing herself in his arms, the message was clear. _Thank you._

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it. She was in the sun again. The glorious sun. On her skin, she could feel the heat of sunlight that she had missed so much, and she could even see the clear blue sky, not a single cloud in it. And all around her, she smelled flowers, their fragrances mixing together beautifully. Ma was right. This man did help her. Not only did he free her from that terrible cell, but now he had brought her the sunlight and fresh air of the outdoors. But there he was, tugging at her again. He talked some more, and she only caught the word <em>dogs<em> and _kennel_, but it was enough. Eagerly, she followed him to the next part of their little journey.

* * *

><p>In the kennel, it was warm and moist, with all the panting dogs. They grouped around Daine as if attracted to a magnet. Numair had never seen her so happy as when surrounded by animals, giggling as she fed them treats that the owner of the kennel gave to her. And when her eyes looked into his, shining with laughter and happiness, he knew everything was going to be okay.<p>

_Sometimes, you just have to enjoy the simple things in life._

**AN: Once again, review and you get a sneak peek at what I'm working on behind the scenes!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: And now, we shall enter one of my least favorite characters EVER!

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Don't sue me.

After that day, Daine's progress steadily increased. Each day, more of that nervousness vanished. She became comfortable in her own skin, so to speak, and Numair could not be happier. Recently, he had even spoken of checking her out of the hospital and letting her live in his house as a guest for a while. She obviously disliked the mental institution. Since her comprehension had also improved, she had also agreed with him, bobbing her head up and down, but Lindhall still was not sure. He insisted on letting another professional come in and give a final decree on whether or not she was ready to interact with the social world yet. He came in today. Pacing back and forth, Numair could not be more nervous. What if Dane freaked out again? What if she just went comatose? A gentle hand on his shoulder drew him out of his worried thoughts. Daine smiled serenely at him, blue eyes saying, _It's okay. Everything is fine._ Relaxing, he took her in. dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and clad in a blue T-shirt, she was about as normal as you could get, excluding the fact that she never made a sound and still looked partially terrified around bigger men.

He sighed, running a hand through his raven black hair. "You _are_ sure you will be fine, right?"

Rolling her eyes, the message was clear. _What do you think?_

Smiling, he finally sat on the floor, reassured. Daine had a way of calming him down that no one else had. Three polite knocks sounded. "Come in." Numair called.

The man who entered the door had dark brown skin, and pale lips. His fine, wavy dark brown hair was in a thousand braids, all of them sitting neatly by his shoulders. His amber eyes glittered with a calculating coldness, masked with a facade of friendliness. Numair's attitude cooled several degrees. He stood up, stance defensive. "Ozorne." He greeted, standing in front of Daine, blocking her view of the man. She wasn't paying attention anyways. She was playing with Kitten, giggling at the cat's antics.

"Numair." He answered with fake jovialness **(AN: Is that a word?)** in his voice. "So where's this patient of mine?"

"Her name is Daine." He said coldly, mind flashing a thousand miles an hour. Why did it have to be Ozorne? How could he find her a better doctor? Hearing her name, Daine absentmindedly looked up, and caught sight of her doctor. The change was immediate. The calm, happy Daine was gone again, this time replaced with a Daine that was trembling in fear.

Ozorne seemed unaffected by her state, and simply gazed at her, eyes piercing right through her. Numair placed a hand on her shoulder, again reassuring her, but it didn't work. She simply attempted to shrink into him, mouth opening and closing frantically, only strangled noises escaping her. "Veralidaine Sarrasri." Ozorne said, smiling a mysterious grin.

"Just check up on her and tell Lindhall that she is perfectly capable of going into the human world again." He bit out harshly. Hearing his tone, Daine shrunk away from him too, eyes glittering in fear and confusion. Softening his voice, Numair continued, "I don't care what you're here for, just tell Lindhall she is fine."

Ozorne said, "Well, what a cold reception between old friends. You seem rather fond of her, no?" His voice had an exotic sort of lilt to it, going perfectly with his appearance.

Numair just glared at him some more, silently soothing Daine.

"Well, Miss Sarrasri seems stable enough." He mused, looking at her some more. Flashing his white teeth, he straightened and made to leave. Just as he was about to exit the door, he looked back, saying softly, "I have a very strange feeling that we will be meeting each other _much_ more. Well, good day!"

Daine simply stared after him as her trembling slowed, then stopped. Looking back at Numair with traces of her hysterical emotions still lingering behind, the message was clear: _I don't like him._

AN: And we haven't seen the last of Ozorne yet! He has a VERY big part to play. Did you like how I portrayed him? Tell me in a REVIEW. And as yet another side note, I do receive anonymous reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm baaaack! Well, I only got one review, but it's better than nothing. However, I REALLY would appreciate it if you REVIEWED at the end of this chapter. It won't take long at all, I promise. Just type in if you think it's good or bad. Now, onto the story, where we find out that Daine's past isn't quite what we thought it was…

The image once again swirled, and this time she was in a She remembered some things. Like her name, family, and a very faint outline of her past. But other things slipped through her mind like water through a sieve. What had her mother done for a living? How were they economically? What had the mob been after anyways? She knew the answer, but it was like trying to pin down a shaft of sunlight. Every time she reached for it, it slipped out of her reach. Only recently, when that _terrible_ man had laid eyes on her, did she remember a small part of her past. She remembered an image of him, sitting in an ornate wooden chair, regal as a king, cold eyes gazing down at her as she smirked. It had only flashed by in her mind for a split second, but it was enough. The memory was now branded into her mind forever.

All throughout the process of being taken outside and taken into a cab was a blur as she pondered that one memory. Once she arrived at Numair's house though, all thoughts were wiped straight from her mind. It was a big one, not overly so, but still huge. Instead of red bricks, it had white ones that shimmered subtly in the sun if you looked closely. In the middle of the curving driveway was a middle sized pond, with a miniature fountain inside. As they drew nearer, it loomed on top of them. (AN: Hehe. That's actually my old house. Anyone wanna buy it?) "Welcome to my humble abode." Numair gestured grandly, tipping an imaginary hat. She giggled at his antics, and jumped out of the cab as soon as it parked.

Producing a key from one pocket, Numair unlocked the fancy wooden door in the front of the house. She was even more amazed at the interior. Leaving her shoes, which were old and worn anyways, her feet made contact with cold, black marble. The inside was gigantic. Amazingly, there seemed to be a lack of doors on the main floor, with wide arches in the walls instead of doors. The only doors were to the two bedrooms and the kitchen. She was grinning widely as she took in her new home. "Like it?" Numair asked her.

Nodding, she proceeded to look into every nook and cranny of this interesting place while Numair watched her, chuckling. Every room had some oddity inside, a mark of Numair's scholarly-ness. One room contained a cloudy ball of red glass with stones inside it. "Volcanic." Numair explained. Another room had an array of fossils inside of it, apparently arranged in a timeline of sorts. A third room had a geode as tall as her hip… and so on. Finally, Numair took her outside to the porch. "I wanted to show you something."

The porch was also great. It was partially supported by three white columns, and overlooked the backyard, which was actually a golf course. From here, she could see a grapevine snaking up a arbor, its leaves a dark green. The sun was just beginning to set, turning the sky a rosy color, streaked with violet and orange. For a while, they just stood there in a companionable silence. Went the sun was almost gone, only a sliver of it left, Numair said quietly, "I hope you liked the house."

She looked at him, rolling her eyes. _What do you think?_

Chuckling again, he asked her, "Which room did you pick?"

Grabbing his hand, she led him quickly inside. They went to the main floor, and Daine pointed at the second room on the main floor, the first being his. This bedroom had a simple four poster canopy bed. The covers were a light blue, and the curtains were a translucent white. There was also a simple wardrobe and nightstand, along with a small closet and desk. "You sure?" He asked.

She nodded vigorously, looking at the room. In her opinion, it was perfect, offering just the right amount of privacy with a nice sense of openness with the window. He simply nodded, and went into his room, knowing that she wanted a bit of alone time. She got the small amount of clothes that Dr. Reed had bought for her, and showered, then changed into her pajamas, ready for her first night in more than a month out of the hospital.

But, things didn't exactly go the way she thought it would. When she turned off the lamp sitting on the nightstand, the darkness abruptly seemed stifling. Her ears seemed to pick up every little noise, and the rain pattering against the roof didn't help either. Tossing and turning, her sheets became tangled as she fell into a restless sleep, dappled with nonsensical phrases and odd images.

_Hungry. They were so hungry. Staring at herself in the mirror, she was the image of unhealthiness. Her eyes were sunken deep inside of her head, and her hair was as brittle as straw. You could practically see every bone on her body. Sarra was even worse, giving most of the food to her, trying to stave off that gnawing sensation in Daine's belly. After Grandfather died, there simply wasn't enough food to going around, even with Sarra's two jobs. Her mother came over and stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry honey," She said, voice shaking, "I'm going looking for a new jobs."_

The backround swirled and changed. This time, she was in an lavishly ornate room, kneeling respectfully.

_She was healthier, and was actually full for once, but all that was ignored as she stared at the man sitting in that chair above her. He looked at her and she shivered under his gaze. "So," He began, voice rich, "You're Daine, the daughter of my new employee."_

_Scared, she just nodded her head silently. "I think we'll be great friends, Daine." He told her, smiling, the friendliness of his voice disarming. _

This time, she was in the closet, eavesdropping.

"_No," Sarra said stubbornly, "I won't."_

"_No?" Ozorne thundered, towering above her mother. "Sarra, I've explained this to you. I respect you, but in this business, once you work here, it's for life. And you _will_ obey me."_

"_No." Sarra stood firmly._

_He glared at her, eyes filled with malice. "Goodbye Sarra." He made it sound oddly as if it was a final goodbye, and stalked out. _

She woke up with a gasp, feeling a cold sweat on her forehead.

AN: So did you like it? I know it's a bit short, but I also needed to get Daine moving over with. In the next chapter, you get your first glimpse at Daine's real past. As another side note, I will be leaving for a vacation in Turkey next Friday (March 23rd), and will get back on the 7th of April, so I won't be updating much in that time period.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Wow… FIVE REVIEWS! I know that it's not a big deal to some authors, but it means a lot to me. AND it's the most I've ever gotten for a single chapter in this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you do so again.

After a night of tormented sleep, remembering things she never knew she ever experienced, Daine finally sunk into a deep, peaceful slumber around dawn. And when the morning sunlight hit her eyes, she was reasonably rested, if not the best in her life. Stretching as she yawned, she sat up in bed, relieving what had happened in her dreams. She remembered the thinness, and a reflection… her reflection. She remembered a frighteningly thin version of herself, staring back at her, blue eyes dulled with hunger and pain, the eyes of one who was in a situation so hopeless, all faith had been lost. yet she didn't remember why, or how. It was just an image, albeit a very vivid one.

She also remembered that lavish throne room, with the man staring down at her, smirking. And she also remembered other things, things she had never even known had occurred in her life. And one last image that had flashed in her head before the nightmares had ended was also remembered. It was a woman, wearing an expensive red dress, blond curls coiled around her head. In her hand she held a glass of violet wine, and her perfectly painted crimson lips curled up into a smirk that practically screamed, _I know things that you'll never know, and you are below me_.

She shook her head. Succumb to the visions again, and she would be shipped straight back to the loony bin. Swinging out of the bed, she went to go open the window to let in a bit of air. But right in front of it, she paused, staring in disbelief. On her windowsill was an elegant black rose. She snatched it up, and hurriedly opened the window. Wrenching out all the petals, she tossed them out, and watched them flutter to the ground like black snow, then tossed out the stem too. Turning around, she slumped against the wall, breathing deeply. Slowly, her heart rate slowed, and then went back to normal.

She went to the bathroom, washing her hands thoroughly, as if to wash away the very essence of the rose. As she brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her snarled hair, she wondered what the rose could mean. A niggling sensation tugged at her mind. A long time ago, black roses had meant something to her. It had been a… but she couldn't summon the thought. All of her memories were like shadows drifting around in her head. Occasionally, she remembered one of the important ones, but they were really just a disjointed jumble of images.

Deciding to think no more on it for the time being, she went down the stairs. At the top, she broke out into a dead sprint, smelling smoke. When she arrived at the kitchen, Numair was dressed in pajamas and frantically waving away the smoke emanating from a pan that was still on the stove. Stifling a laugh, Daine calmly walked over, shut off the stove, and rescued what was left of what she _thought_ was pancakes. Numair shuffled around, smiling bashfully.

Daine grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, writing out, _What was THIS?_ She handed him the paper, looking pointedly at the blackened bits in the pan. Once again, he smiled bashfully. "Well, I thought maybe I could surprise you with pancakes. Though now, thinking back on it, I probably shouldn't have, considering my cooking skills, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Daine just laughed, writing, _From now on, how about I do all the cooking?_

Numair smiled gratefully. Daine threw away what could've been pancakes, and then started making the new ones, using what was left of the Bisquick mix. Ten minutes later, a pile of golden pancakes sat on the table. "You're a life saver, Daine." Numair said happily, digging in. Daine just added more whipped cream and a drizzle of blueberry syrup to her pancakes, eating ravenously. It had been so long since she had actually eaten any homemade foods. Numair was already done with his stack, and looking longingly at hers. He tentatively reached out for one, only to be sternly smacked away by her fork. Her eyes chided him, saying, _No, you can't steal m food_.

He sighed in defeat, moving onto other subjects. "So, I want to get you registered at the local school. If you want, you could start Monday." He looked at her hopefully.

Daine paused. School would be a welcome distraction—something normal to keep her going. But then again, school usually required _talking_, something she couldn't do. As if reading her mind, Numair told her, "You could have a dry erase board to write on, for communication."

Still though, she hesitated. But that pleading look in his eyes, that only wanted to help her, made her decision. She nodded. Numair grinned. "Ready to start looking for school supplies?" She groaned.

But something niggled in the back of her mind. It was that black rose, and the message it contained. _I know things._ It said. _And while you may not understand your past, I do. And now I have found you._

AN: Oooooh. Interesting, huh? Yes, short, but I wanted to give you something for my long absence. Remember, reviews make me update faster!


	9. Chapter 9

Daine trotted into the classroom, wincing as she felt the eyes of around twenty kids settle on her. Girls giggled and whispered behind their hands, and boys just stared at her, as if she was some foreign beast. She simple lowered her head and settled down in a desk. The town was buzzing with excitement about the new girl who _couldn't talk_. Everywhere she went, people whispered and gasped. Some were scornful, others pitying. It didn't matter. It has been a long time, if ever, that people had paid this much attention to her. It felt wrong to her. She felt exposed in front of all those searching eyes. She jumped at the thump of books being set down next to her. A face popped into her vision. The girl had silvery blond hair that fell down to the small of her back, and deep blue eyes. Her skin was tanned, and she smiled at her in a friendly way. "My name is Delphine, pleased to meet you."

Daine smiled back hesitantly, wondering if the girl knew of her muteness. Apparently, she did, for all she did was nod understandingly and plopped into the seat next to hers. "I'm going to be your partner for the rest of the year. If you don't mind me asking, how do you communicate? Because I don't understand sign language, sorry."

Grabbing her handy pad and a pencil, Daine wrote out _I can't understand sign language either, so I write._

Delphine nodded understandingly. "Well, I've also been asked to show you around and be a guide of sorts, so I guess we'll be together for a while. Anyways, this period is art. Not all that hard in my opinion, Ms. Agnes isn't all that strict, just be neat and she'll give you a 100% every time."

Daine liked this girl. She seemed easygoing and friendly, the sort that liked everyone. She would be a good friend. _A friend?_ She thought. Then a slow smile spread across her face. She had a friend.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, there was more whispering and gossiping, but Daine found she didn't mind so much. Now that she had a person who accepted her and would help show her around, it made things a bit easier. Finally, Daine had arrived at her last class of the day, Health. When she walked in, the person she saw made her almost drop her books in shock. She fumbled for a few moments, managing not to drop them, then hurried to her desk. Once the books were sitting on the desk did she turn around for a second look at her teacher. A little wooden sign on her desk indicated her as <em><strong>Ms.<strong>_** _Kingsford_** . Her strawberry blond hair in loose ringlets was let down freely, and she wore a short red dress, with a thick white belt at her waist. Ruby earrings dangled off her ears, and she had vivid green eyes, like a cat's. She looked the epitome of female beauty. It was her. The woman in her dreams. "That's Ms. Kingsford. She's a new teacher, but she's really nice. Everyone likes her, and she seems intelligent. A bit bubbly, I suppose, but that's just her personality."

"Alright, class!" Ms. Kingsford called, clapping her hands together once the bell rang. Everyone instantly quieted. "Today, we're going to be learning about the Respiratory System!"

She passed out complex worksheets with detailed images of the system. Each object had a blank next to it. "Based on the lesson yesterday, I expect you to fill in these blanks. We will go over the worksheet at the end of the class."

"Um, Ms. Kingsford?" Delphine called.

"Yes, Delphine?" She questioned, turning back.

"Daine is new here, and wasn't at yesterday's lesson."

"Ah, I see." Ms. Kingsford said. "Well, Daine, it's a pleasure to meet you. The assignment won't count for anything this time around, and Delphine may explain to you the things we have recently learned." That said, she once again departed.

Daine spent the next half hour going over why the left lung has two lobes and the right lung has three, why the cardiac impression influenced those, and what the Haldane effect was. Normally, she would've been able to get it quickly, but Ms. Kingsford appearance had distracted her. _Where have I seen her?_ She racked her brains for an answer, but drew a blank. "Daine, are you listening?" Delphine asked, a bit of irritation showing in her voice.

Daine quickly wrote out, _Sorry about that. It's been a long day._

Delphine's face softened, and she said sympathetically, "Yeah, I guess it has been a long day for you. Don't worry, just twenty more minutes of class."

Daine sighed, and nodded, returning to her pointless pondering.

* * *

><p>"Is everything underway?" He demanded harshly into the phone.<p>

A woman's voice like a cat's purr rang form the phone. "Yes, of course. Don't worry, everything will be _just fine_."

He smiled maliciously in satisfaction. "Good, very good. You are very efficient, yes?"

"I always am, Master." She said smugly.

He snapped the phone shut. "Sarra Beneksri, you will regret the day you crossed me. His voice was as hard as steel, his eyes cold.

AN: Oooh, sort of cliffie. The man is sort of obvious, but I still liked it. Remember, reviews make me write faster!

Return to Top


	10. Chapter 10

AN: And I'm back again! Thanks for all the reviews, and for the sincere hatred of Varice. I hate her too guys.

Daine sat on the single sofa, immersed in the book. Numair's scholarliness had amazed her. He, liking to read, had a gigantic library in his study. Shelves upon shelves of books. Some had bored her beyond belief, but others were fascinating narratives. Fantasy, to be exact. At first, she had been slow in agreeing to read them, but eventually Numair had found a series of books that amused her enough for her to not chuck them onto the floor. Just as she was really getting into the book, Numair stumbled into the room, carrying a big brown box. _What's in the box?_ She wrote.

"Your surprise." He said smugly, black hair wild.

Curiosity sparked, she put down the book and hopped off the couch to take a look. Carefully, she opened the box, and a kitten popped up. Amber eyes blinked at her as the kitten meowed softly. She swept the kitten up into a hug as it meowed in bewilderment. _Where did you get it?_

"Well, seeing how much you liked it," He paused to pet it affectionately. It purred as his big finger patted its head. "I stopped by the hospital and picked it up."

She set the kitten down as it ran away, undoubtedly to find some quality furniture to shred. Just as she was about to pick up the book again, after hugging Numair, of course, her phone buzzed. Numair had insisted on buying her an iPhone, since she had to text. The text was from Delphine, who had become her best friend over the course of a week. _U busy? Found a totally awesome place in the forest._

Daine smiled, and showed the text to Numair. He glanced outside. It was late afternoon, about 4 o'clock. "I don't know, Daine, are you sure you can go alone?"

Daine smiled, annoyed and bemused at his over protectiveness. It was nice to have a person who would worry over where you were and you in general. _I've done it before, Numair. And Delphine will be with me. You know it's wonderful in the forest._

He smiled, and consented. "Alright, just be careful. Try to be back by dinner, won't you?"

Daine smiled, and nodded, throwing on a light jacket as she texted back, _Coming, meet you at the main trail._

The main trail was where all the paths started from. If you looked from above, it would look like a twisted, gnarled tree, with the main trail as the trunk, with all the other paths branching out. Delphine was already waiting for her. "C'mon!" She said impatiently.

Daine just smiled and trailed after her. Delphine had told her that she liked exploring, and had been looking around the forest for ages. The two walked in a companionable silence for a while.

As they walked, both enjoying nature, the forest grew steadily darker around them. Daine didn't notice, taking in the spring life. Abruptly Delphine turned around, blond hair shimmering. Daine whipped out her notebook and pencil. _Are we there yet? I don't see anything._

Delphine sounded oddly preoccupied. Usually she was a lot more chatty and chirpy. "Yes, we're here, I think. Give me a sec to make a call, would you?"

Daine nodded, stepping for away to give her some privacy. Delphine went to a nearby tree, taking out her phone. After a few minutes of talking and nodding, she came back. "Alright, that's done. Just a little bit more to go! Trust me, it'll be worth it."

_Why are we going off the trail?_ Daine questioned.

"I told you it was special." Delphine said happily, taking her even farther.

The two walked a bit more. "Daine?"

_Yes?_

"For what it's worth, I'm really sorry." Delphine turned around, and Daine saw sorrow in her eyes.

She was confused. _For what?_

"This." Delphine suddenly grabbed her and yelled, "I have her!"

"Ah, good." A voice purred. Ms. Kingsford stepped out from a nearby tree. She looked much the same, just dressed in more practical clothes. And her eyes, which had been jovial and happy during school. They were a cold, misty blue, the color of a block of ice. She smiled like a cat at a helpless bird. "Very good, Delphine, you've done your work well."

Daine had started struggling the second Ms. Kingsford had walked out. But Delphine was stronger, and Daine had wilted during her time in the hospital. She was powerless. Ms. Kingsford—no, _Varice_—lifted up a silvery item. It was a tranquilizer gun. "Now, now, honey," She said soothingly, a cruel smile adorning her face, "It'll only hurt a pinch, then you'll be dreaming."

Daine struggled wildly, but it was too late. She felt a prick on her leg and things began to swim around. Varice smiled even wider as she began to fall limp. "Oh, little girl, it's all your mummy's fault, isn't it?" She cooed, her voice like an evil angel's. It was sickly sweet.

Daine struggled weakly, but it was no use. The last thing she heard was Delphine's voice, whispering to her, "I'm sorry Daine." Everything went black as she slipped away.

_I'm sorry Daine…_

AN: So…how was it? Now you can feel justified in hating Varice. Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review. I would love your opinions and speculations on Delphine.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So sorry for the late updates! End of the year testing sure is hectic, but now it's the weekend! And WOW guys, SEVEN reviews! I'm so glad to have such faithful readers!

Her head was throbbing. So was her arm. Come to think of it, her entire body was one big pulsating mass of pain. Daine groaned, pushing herself up. Where was she? Then she remembered everything. The tranquilizer gun. Varice. Delphine. How could Delphine do this to her? Peering around, she realized she was trapped in some sort of basement. The ground was a bit damp, and it was chilly. The floor was cold cement.

The only light came from a single light bulb overhead. It was dim, and she could only see her cage. Nothing. It was a cold room, with three walls of cement. The other wall, oddly enough, had a metal gate, just like in the medieval times. She heard footsteps echoing from the walls as a person approached.

Delphine looked in, holding another light. "Oh, Daine, thank God you're awake."

Daine scrabbled for her notebook. Thankfully, she still had the clothes she had worn during the day she was kidnapped. _What am I doing here? What are __you_ _doing here?_

Delphine shushed her. "Quiet, the guards could hear you!"

_Guards? _Daine thought in amusement, despite herself. _Are we really in some medieval age or whatever? _

Delphine quickly produced a key out of her pocket. She quickly stuck it in the lock, turning it until she heard a gentle click. She hid the key in her pocket again, and opened a window. Daine moved closer. "Here," She said, holding out a roll. "It's all I could smuggle out."

Daine took it, suddenly aware of the hunger panging her stomach. "Listen," Delphine hissed, "We haven't got much time. You are currently trapped in the home of Ozorne. Ozorne is part of the black market, and does a living by smuggling drugs. I don't know what you did or why they're so intent on catching you, but they are." The words tumbled out, and Daine could see the panicky look in her eyes, and the sweat on her forehead. She was terrified of Ozorne.

"And whatever you do, don't make him angry." She told her. "He's okay when in good humor. Even if he's merely annoyed, it won't kill you. But if you anger him, he will hurt you, and bad."

_Why are you helping him?_ Daine wrote, eyes accusing.

Delphine hesitated. When Daine continued to stare at her, she sighed. "Well, you might die in a couple of hours so I might as well." She leaned close towards Daine. "Varice Kingsford…is my mother."

Daine stared at her. "Like I said, Ozorne is practically obsessed with you. Somehow, he got your private information and found out you were coming here. So Varice got a job on short notice by bribing them, and then enrolled me as a student completely unrelated to her."

And it was as if a veil had been torn off her eyes. There were glaring similarities. The same blond hair, though Varice's was curlier. The same big, blue eyes.

_Why do you still serve a person like her?_

Delphine sighed, eyes far away. "I know she's terrible, but she's all I have, Daine. You have to understand that. She a cruel, rotten woman who would sell anyone out if it benefitted her. But she birthed me and raised me and she's my only blood relative. I love her."

Then she left, leaving Daine with the roll, and many questions. Daine sighed, eating the roll. It was soft and delicious, and partially filled her. It was useless to think on these matters, she decided, and she might as well sleep, for she would need the strength, if Delphine's warnings meant anything.

This time she was awoken by the screeching of the huge metal door being opened. Before she could even react, a burly man had scooped her up, restraining her arms and legs. Daine began to struggle and writhe. "Now, now, honey, no need to be difficult. Just follow me and then the nice man will let you go." Varice Kingsford said in sugar-coated tones.

Daine stopped. What was the use? The man had a viselike grip, and he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. He ushered her up a spiraling staircase. As they approached the top, the light nearly blinded her. She stifled a cry, instead turning her head until it was pressed in the crook of her arm, and let her eyes adjust.

Up from the dungeon—as she had begun to think of it—the building appeared to be an office of some sort. Lots of hallways, tiled in linoleum, with boring, nondescript doors. People dressed in business suits rushed by with papers, working in a quiet efficient way, not paying the slightest attention to her, as if it was normal to have a girl forced around the building.

At least, it was normal until they entered the elevator. Throughout the trip, Varice had remained silent, but once they had gotten in, she flashed Daine a wicked smile. "Are you ready to meet the Master?" She asked calmly.

The doors opened with a soft _ding_. This was the same, at first glance, but if you happened to glance into the windows, you would see something different. Not a studious person, typing away, but entire tables of men, talking in hushed tones, eyes looking around suspiciously.

Varice gestured for the man to put her in one of the rooms. He simply opened the door, and slammed her down on a chair. Momentarily stunned, Daine didn't notice Varice snapping built in handcuffs and ankle cuffs on the chair. Daine was now bound to the chair.

Footsteps sounded, and Ozorne walked in through the door. "Ah, little Daine, we meet again." He smiled a predatory smile.

Daine opened her mouth, but no sounds came out, only a rough, gasping sound. Ozorne looked at her. "Oh, I forgot," He said dismissively, "You're a mute. Paper!"

Someone handed her a pad of paper near one of her handcuffed hands. _Why am I here and what do you want?_

Ozorne read it. "Well, Daine, let me tell you a story," He said as he sat in front of her. "Not so long ago, about 3 months to be exact, a new person came asking for a job. Her name was Sarra Beneksri. Painfully thin, and you could see the desperation in her eyes." Daine's mind flashed back to her dream, and her sunken appearance.

"So, I told her that my line of work was exceptionally dangerous, and that once she was in, she couldn't be out. I even hinted that it wasn't completely illegal. You see, Daine, I do things. Smuggling drugs mostly, in fact. Your mother didn't like it at all. But she dealt with it, for the pay was good. But finally, I got wind of it that she was going to report me. So I…took care of things. Mobs are ever so useful, don't you think?" He smiled at her.

_Why do you want me then?_

"Because, Daine, I never lose. Sarra never told me if she told _you_ about things, my dear. And who knows, if that memory comes back into your pretty little head, I would be in deep trouble." He told her matter of factly.

Varice trotted over. "I'm sorry dear," She said in fake sympathy, "But we must kill you."

AN: …don't kill me! Anyways, during the next chapter, we get to see Numair's side of this situation. Who do you hate more? Varice or Ozorne?


	12. Chapter 12

AN: *cringes* Don't kill me! I'm sorry, but I've been on a vacation and couldn't update. I'm now easing back into writing, and have also started a third, personal project, so updates will be erratic, but I'll try my best. Oh, and has anyone else noticed the Image Manager feature? I really would love to know how to create an image for my stories and all that... so please suggest pictures for my story!

Varice took out a long, silver knife. "Don't worry." She said, eyes looking at her demonically. "It won't hurt all that much. Just a flash of pain, and you'll be dead. I'm sure it'll be just fine."

"Varice." Ozorne said warningly.

She turned. "What?"

"Not here." He said. "Too many people. We'll need to take her to somewhere quieter."

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in." Ozorne called out.

Delphine entered, silver hair swaying. Her eyes were nervous around the edges, and her body was tense. "Mother, Master," She said, curtseying, "I've come to take you to the dungeons again, to execute Daine."

"The girl." Varice spat. "She has no name."

Ozorne simply followed her, unshackling Daine and roughly hauling her. They went in the opposite direction they had come from, going down a spiral staircase until they were at the dungeons once more. "Delphine, lock her in a cage while Varice and I go get proper tools." Ozorne ordered coldly.

"Yes master." She said, drawing an iron key from her pocket. She went over, and unlocked a door, as Ozorne unceremoniously shoved her in. Daine hit the floor, knocking her head against a stone wall. Stars burst into her vision as she struggled not to think about the pain. Delphine quickly shut the door as the other two walked off. "Daine, we don't have much time. Look, I have to give you something, but swear to me you won't kill them."

Daine nodded. Delphine handed her a silvery gun and a key, then hurried off. Right before she went up the staircase, her words were, "Good luck, Daine."

Daine stared at the gun. It had darts in place of bullets, each one filled with a clear liquid. A tranquilizer gun. She stowed it away along with the key, and arranged herself to look dazed and hurt.

* * *

><p>Numair paced anxiously. After Daine had never returned home, he had franticly called Alanna and George, two officers and close friends. A knock sounded on his door. It was Ouna, his best friend in college. She just stared at him with her hazel eyes sympathetically. "I feel like a failure. I get a girl out of a mental institution just to have her kidnapped."<p>

"And you look like death itself." Ouna said bluntly. "Get a shower and shave. You're not helping this girl by neglecting yourself."

He stood there, then trudged off. Ouna had a way of stating things bluntly so that you felt like an idiot if you didn't listen to her.

After he was clean, Alanna arrived. "What's the situation?" She asked, flipping back her flame red hair. George was sitting down, looking at him intently.

"Daine was going to take a walk with her friend Delphine on Friday." His voice came out cracked. "I honestly thought she would be fine. Delphine was her best friend. But they never came back. I've looked through town, but she's not here."

Alanna nodded, writing everything down in a notebook. Is there any way she can be tracked? Numair thought back, wracking his brains. He shook his head. Ouna interrupted. "Didn't you get her an iPhone?"

He nodded. "Did you install the app that lets you track the phone or whatever?" He thought again, and nodded.

Alanna whipped out her own iPhone. "Her number?"

"867-254-1098." He recited mindlessly.

"Well _hell_." George breathed.

"What?" Numair ran over. The little green blinking dot was on the screen.

"See that? That's _Switzerland_. What's the girl doing _there_?" George wondered, puzzled.

"That's not important. We just have to get her." Numair said, already on his computer to book tickets. "What city?"

George took a look at the flashing dot, mind racing as he estimated the closest city. "Thun."

Numair nodded, typing feverishly away. He had to save Daine. He owed it to her, and she deserved a long life.

AN: I know this isn't exactly long or my best work, but I ask you to be patient with me. I'm easing back into writing after a long trip to Boston and Canada. But tomorrow's my birthday, so please leave a review. It would be the best present ever.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Yeah, yeah, I know. Can it be? She's UPDATING! Well, I've been suffering from writers' block. I hope that you guys can forgive me, and leave a review.

Daine lay in a corner, acting confused and dizzy. Soon, she felt footsteps clicking along the cold floor. "Well, well, time for your final death." Ozorne said merrily, clapping his hands. He carefully unlocked the cage door, making sure to press hard on the door so it didn't spring open.

Varice stood beside him, smirking. Her beauty disappeared when you saw the malice and hatred that burned behind her face.

Quick as lighting, Daine whipped out the gun. Two silvery darts shot out, impaling Varice and Ozorne. Their eyes widened in shock, and before they could utter a word, they slumped down, silent.

Daine stood above them, panting hard. She stowed away the tranquilizer gun, in case she needed it some more. Now what?

She took a look around. It was a damp, cold place. In the corner, she saw a door. Rushing towards it, Daine tried the knob. Locked.

She slumped down. She had to get out, and fast, before someone thought to check on Ozorne and Varice. Something poked at her from her pocket. She slapped her forehead. All the action and adrenaline had dulled her wits. She drew out the key Delphine had handed her. Sure enough, it fit. She stepped outside, drawing in a deep breath. She was out on a lawn, in what must have been the back, since it was untended to and messy.

AN: I know, it's short. Sorry. It's been a month, I know. Hope you guys can forgive me.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: This is the LAST CHAPTER! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, and please review one last time, even if it's to flame me.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

The plane touched down, and as soon as the female voice announced that it was safe to begin getting off, Numair had grabbed his suitcase, intent on getting out. A hand steadied him. "Numair, calm down." Alanna told him seriously.

"We need to check the phone first." George said whipping out the phone. His eyes scanned it. "She appears to be slightly south of here. It's not really all that hard. There's only one company there. I've visited before. Big place. Makes electronics or something."

Numair nodded. The rest of the trip was a blur. All he could remember was thinking of Daine. He felt responsible of her. After all, with no family, she was vulnerable. He was all she had.

Alanna asked him gently, "Can I borrow your phone? There wasn't any signal on the plane, but I'm going to try texting Daine."

He nodded woodenly, giving the phone to her.

Daine had wandered for hours on end, trying to just get away from the place. IN her pocket, something vibrated. Her phone. She franticly dug around for it. Of course, maybe she could text Numair if she actually knew where she was.

She was at the edge of the road, careful to keep hidden. It wouldn't do for a stranger to try and take her. The signs were in an odd foreign language, and she couldn't make out what it said.

_Daine, this is Alanna, a friend of Numair's. Where are you? _It read.

Daine bit her lip. It was Numair's number. Could she trust this woman?

She had no choice. Alone, in a different country, she wouldn't last the week.

_I don't know. I'm by an odd road. I don't speak the language, but it says, "Pfandemstasse". Help._

She sent the text. Within seconds, a beep arrived. _We're on our way._

She just stood there, coming out from behind the tree, and hoped that they were really friends of Numair. Within seconds, a car pulled up.

Numair couldn't believe his eyes. It was Daine, and in a terrible condition. She looked like she had come back from the mental institution. Her hair was knotted in a mess. Mud covered her body. He swept her up in his arms.

She looked up at him, smiling. "Numair Salmalin." Her voice rang out, clear as a bell. Her voice was back.

He hugged her tighter. And in that moment, they knew it would be okay. She was broken and hurt, but with some help and love, she would get better. And one day, once all of her scars had faded, he would still be there for her. And when they didn't realize it, this was the beginning of a wonderful romance.

AN: Yes, it's the end. I'm sorry it wasn't anything grand. After this work, I won't be writing for a while. I plan to finish a story before posting it up in regular installments. Please, as a last review, leave something.


End file.
